Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an optically transparent adhesive composition and a display device including the same.
Discussion of the Background
A display device is a device that visually displays data. In recent years, various flat display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP) and an organic light emitting diode display (OLED) have been developed.
The display device typically includes a display panel for displaying an image, a cover window for protecting the display panel from external impact, a polarizing plate interposed between the display panel and the cover window, and an adhesive layer interposed between the polarizing plate and the cover window. The display device also typically includes a display area for displaying an image and a non-display area surrounding the display area.
Recently, as development of structures for reducing the width of the non-display area has progressed, an overlap area of the polarizing plate and the non-display area has been gradually decreasing in size.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.